A Kiss That Was Missed
by LondonGirl101
Summary: In books 4, 5, and 6 of Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione have always missed a chance to kiss one another. So, here is a kiss that was missed. FIN!
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Under The Shadows

Chapter 1: Hidden Under The Shadows

Note: Takes place in chapter Twenty-Three, page 432 (USA version) of book four, Harry Potter Ant The Goblet of Fire. The night of the Yule Ball, after Ron and Hermione have another "blazing row."

**2:00 a.m.**

Ron shrugged his covers off of himself and sat up a minute in bed. Countless times he had tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Every time he even got close to closing his eyes, a picture of Hermione's red and angry face came into his mind. Even now, when he was no where near to sleep, he could see her.

He knew he had been acting pretty stupid about the whole Hermione going with _Vicky_ to the Yule Ball, but seeing her with someone else made him feel so… angry! And he didn't know why. Sure, seeing Hermione in that ball gown made his stomach feel like there was a hundred snitches flying around in there, but… he didn't like her. He couldn't…

Rubbing his hands on face to wake himself up a bit more, he got up and walked down to the common room where he could sit for awhile. When he got there, the fire was still alight. Yawning widely, Ron sat himself down on the couch. It was just then he noticed a figure to his right.

"Bloody hell!"

Ron and the person next to him jumped at a moments fright. Then the person next to Ron spoke.

"You shouldn't swear, Ron."

The form of Hermione came out of the shadows and Ron let out a breath he didn't know he had been keeping in. "Oh. It's just you."

There was silence as they stared at each other, remembering what happened not two hours ago. Ron then saw that Hermione's hair had gone frizzy again, and her eyes had red circles around them, with fresh tears leaking out of them.

"You've been crying…" Ron said reaching his hand out almost automatically. Wanting to wipe away her tears. "Hermione-"

"No, Ron!" She said pushing his hand away. "Please, just don't say anything. You'll just make it worse. You always do…" Her voice dropped at the end.

The last three words made Ron wince. He knew they were true though. He always made everything else worse.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. I was being stupid and arrogant. I didn't mean what I said. Honest. I might've been a little jealous…"

Hermione stared at him. "You're actually admitting that you were jealous?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But, just seeing you in that dress…"

Hermione flushed a dark red.

"And looking at you now, I can still see how beautiful you are."

Ron could hardly believe those words just escaped his mouth. But, he was glad they did. Because they were true. Hermione was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Oh! I hate you Ron Weasly!" Hermione said in an almost sympathetic voice.

And then she did the most least expected thing. She grabbed Ron's shirt collar and kissed him right on the mouth. And he kissed her back. Opening his mouth to hers and savoring the taste of her. All to soon, Hermione broke away, and yet didn't let go of his collar.

"This night never happened." She whispered.

Hermione then let go, and ran up to the girls dormitory.

After a few moments, Ron smiled to himself. He knew they would never forget this night. But, he would never bring it up.

Only because she asked though.

* * *

R&R! Two more chapters to go.


	2. Chapter 2: A Good Snog

Chapter 2: Who Said A Good Snog Would Cheer Her Up?

Note: Takes place in chapter twenty-one, page 455 (USA version) of book five, Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix. What's going on with Ron and Hermione while Harry's in the Room of Requirement With Cho Chang?

* * *

Ron and Hermione both left before Harry did. Hermione looked back to see what was keeping him, and saw that he was staring at Cho Chang. She smiled and looked ahead again, while walking up to the common room with Ron.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked when he saw Hermione smiling gallantly.

She looked over at him. "Oh, nothing." She said simply.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. He didn't know what was wrong with him this year. He kept getting this depressing feeling way down into his chest, and he didn't know why. He shouldn't feel mad. Nothing bad was happening to him. At least… nothing to bad.

This time Hermione was the one to ask questions. "What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked Ron.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know actually. Fairy lights."

"Precisely." The Fat Lady said opening the portrait to let them in.

"Is it that stupid song Malfoy keeps singing? I told you Ron, ignore it. He just wants you mad-"

Ron shook his head and rounded on Hermione. "No! No! It's not that!"

Hermione looked taken aback at first, but then followed Ron slowly where he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hermione took a seat next to him and slowly, placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is it then?"

Ron let out a sigh and looked over at her. "Hermione, I would tell you if I knew, but I don't."

"You can't just be mad for no good reason." Hermione said.

Ron leaned back on the couch, and took Hermione's hand in his. "It seems as though everyone's depressed this year. It's all Umbridge's fault. I don't know. I just need someone to make me feel better."

Hermione opened her mouth, thought better of it, and then closed it again.

"What is it? Did you think of something to cheer me up?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, um… I was just thinking… it's silly, really-"

"Come on Hermione. Tell me." Ron said squeezing her hand.

Hermione looked down at their hands and blushed. "I was just thinking, that a good snog would do someone a right good, wouldn't it?" She laughed lightly. "But, I mean-there's no one to snog… At least, no one I can think of."

Ron froze. Hardly believing what she just might have said. What she might have meant… Leaning forward, Ron came closer to her face. "I can think of someone."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. He was very close. Taking a breath, she spoke. "Who?"

Just then, Hermione closed her eyes as Ron's lips made contact with hers. He captured her top lip in between his, and he brought his hand around her waist. Pulling her closer to him. Hermione kissed him back with renewed vigor. Reaching her hand up, she placed it on the side of his face. He opened his mouth up to her, and she gladly searched in his mouth. Tasting his tongue against hers, as they twisted and swirled with each other. Soon enough though, they had to stop when they heard the portrait being opened.

Arms still around each other, they stared, breathing hard. At last, Ron smiled. "Now that cheered me up."

Hermione nodded her head and swallowed. "Yeah. I'd have to say the same thing."

Slowly, she got up, and started to walk to the girls dormitory. Though, she looked back. "Thanks, Ron. For cheering me up."

* * *

One more chapter to go! Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3: Unable To Love

Chapter 3: Unable To Love

Note: Takes place in the end of Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince. Back in the common room. R&Hr

"We should probably go up and pack." Hermione said after a few moments of silence.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and followed Hermione up to the castle. When they reached the common room and all three of them got to the steps of the dormitories, Harry's name was called.

"Mr. Potter."

They turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the portrait hole. "Mr. Potter, would you please come see me in my office?"

"Of course, Professor." Harry said turning back around. He looked back at Ron and Hermione. "See you guys later,"

"See you," Ron and Hermione echoed back. They both turned to their dormitories and went up.

After Ron got out his trunk, he pulled out his wand. _"Accio clothes!"_

All of his clothes fell into his trunk. A bit messy, but otherwise fine. He closed it and sat on his bed. This may be the last time he would ever see Hogwarts again… Just then, the door opened. It was Hermione.

"Harry back yet?" She asked, joining him on his bed.

"No."

Hermione sighed in disbelief. "You know, already again I feel this throbbing in my chest, and this ace in my head. As though it's been there for years. I feel so… helpless."

Ron held Hermione to his chest and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I think we all do." He said quietly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed heavily. She cold hear Ron's heart. It was going in nice, steady beats. Hard and strong. She could feel herself move up and down, every time he breathed in or out. She wished she could stay like this forever. Wrapped around Ron.

After awhile, Ron brought his hand up, and put it under Hermione's chin. He looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, and slowly caressed her hair with his other hand. "Hermione, I know we've been through a lot this year and I'm really sorry about all of it. But now, seeing as we might die-anytime… I just wanted you to know that I care immensely for you and-"

He got cut off by Hermione leaning up and pressing her lips onto his. There was a desperation in this kiss. A kind of saying, _I may never get to do this again._ Hermione's hand came up Ron's chest and around his neck. She pressed herself harder against him. Wanting to feel as much as she possibly could. Ron did the same. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and opening his mouth for more of her taste. Hermione sighed as she felt Ron's tongue against her own. She knew they had to stop. What if someone came in?

"Ron-" She said pushing lightly on his chest so she could break free. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Ron said still keeping a tight hold on her. "We both know we have feelings for each other. Why hide the truth, Hermione?"

"There's a war going on." She said desperately. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Now isn't the time to be with someone you want to be with. What if someone dies? What would happen to us?"

This time she brook away from Ron completely and got up off the bed. "I wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't know about you, but I'm sorry, Ron. I really am."

Just before she left the room, Ron called to her. "If you died before we ever could get together, I would feel even more devastated knowing I had never been able to be with you."

He saw Hermione pause at the door, and then turn around. "I promise to you that neither one of us will die. I swear it to you."

One moment she stared at him. A couple more tears came from her eyes, then she left.

Ron looked down at the place where Hermione had been sitting. He was in love with Hermione Granger, and he would make sure she didn't die. Even if he was the one to.

* * *

Okay, so I hoped you liked it. I have to say that I don't believe any of this happened in the books. But, who can't dream? haha! Review please! thax!


End file.
